


Reunion

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Desus Requests [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Smut, Top!Jesus, bottom!daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Daryl arrives home from a two week run with Aaron and Tara, Paul has missed him.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my Tumblr

Daryl feels something of calmness and content when Rosita begins to pull the gate of Alexandria open, he’s sitting in the passenger seat of the RV with Aaron in the driver’s seat and Tara asleep on the couch, her face against the window.

They’ve been away for almost two weeks scavenging for supplies, it was quite successful, they found plenty of food, seeds, medicines and other general things the community has been in need of.

Both Aaron and Daryl roll down their windows, “Hey! Everyone okay?” Rosita asks from where she stands just by Daryl’s window, her face full of concern but also delight at seeing them home.

Daryl smiles at her and nods his head. “Yeah, we’re all good.” He answers her and the concern disappears from her face immedietly.

“Great.” She smiles and pushes some of her brunette locks out of her face. “Go take all the stuff you found to inventory and then go find your men, somebody else can sort it.” Rosita tells them, a smirk covering her lips.

Daryl blushes and ducks his head but he can’t help the small smile that creeps onto his face at the thought of seeing Paul again, hopefully he’s here somewhere they are back a day early so he could be out somewhere.

Aaron laughs from beside him. “Will do! Thanks Rosita.” He tells her as he begins to drive off, Rosita grins and gives them a wave before she steps back to close the gate.

They drive down to inventory and drop everything off, the woman in charge sent them off after they had helped her take everything out of the RV. She told them she’d find other help and that they should go clean up, which is true. They’re both a mess, covered in blood and gunk from the walkers they had encountered as well as dirt and sweat from not showering in two weeks. Daryl knows Paul will be on him about the state of his very greasy hair immediately.

Daryl briefly stopped off at Rick, Michonne and the kid’s place on his way to his and Paul’s house, he stayed long enough to tell them they were all back safe and sound and just say hello. Rick told him that Paul had been there twenty minutes ago dropping off some hand knitted clothes for Judith from Carol on his way back to their house, Daryl quickly excused himself and headed home.

Their house is only two down down from Rick’s, so it doesn’t even take him a minute to get through the front door due to the speed he’s walking.

He kicks his boots off and pushes them up against the wall by Paul’s, he places his crossbow down on the side table with his knife and gun and then heads down the hallway.

“Paul!” He calls as he walks to the kitchen. “‘M back!”

He steps into the kitchen and opens the white wooden cabinet above the sink, he pulls out a glass and begins filling it up with tap water. He can hear a shout of his name followed by the sound of footsteps running down the staircase that leads to the second floor of the house.

Paul runs into the kitchen just after Daryl had set his glass down. Daryl barely has time to get a look at the other man before he is on him, the shorter man throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him close. Daryl’s own arms wrap around Paul’s lower back, he chuckles softly and squeezes the man.

“I’ve missed you.” Paul murmurs into Daryl’s shoulder after they stand hugging in silence for a few seconds.

“Missed ya too, Paul.” Daryl replies softly and kisses the top of his head, his chestnut hair tickling his nose.

Paul pulls back from the hug but keeps his hands on Daryl’s shoulders, holding him at arms length. “Are you okay? Hurt or anything?” Paul asks in worry, looking him up and down, his eyes widening when he realises the blood he’s covered in.

Daryl nods. “Yeah. M’fine. Tha blood ain’t mine, jus’ walker’s.” He answers and grabs the hands that sit on his shoulder’s and pulls them down, wrapping them around him waist, making Paul step closer to him.

Paul smiles at him and happily steps closer until their bodies are pressed together, he squeezes Daryl gently as Daryl’s own arms wrap around his lower back.

“Good.” He murmurs, he leans up and presses a kiss to Daryl’s scruffy chin.

Daryl tilts his head down at the contact and Paul leans up again to press his lips to the other man’s gently.

Daryl hums into his mouth and pushes his fingertips into Paul’s back, Paul smirks and kisses Daryl harder for a few seconds before he pulls away. The older man chases after Paul and tries to kiss him again but Paul places a hand on his chest to stop him while he smirks.

Daryl huffs. “Wha’? I been away for two weeks and I can’t kiss ya?” He asks, slightly annoyed.

Paul laughs lightly and gives the other man a short, sweet peck on the lips before he takes his hand and begins to lead him out of the kitchen. “We both need a shower, c’mon.” Paul tells him.

Daryl’s stomach flips, they’ve never showered together before. They’ve done stuff just not all the way stuff, they’ve made out a lot, grinding against each other until they both came in their pants and they’ve also given each other blow jobs and hand jobs.

They reach their ensuite bathroom after a few moments, Paul steps in first and makes his way to the shower and opens the glass door, he turns it on and adjusts the temperature while Daryl closes then locks the door.

Once Paul has the shower at the right temperature he turns back around to face Daryl, he smiles at him softly and moves closer. He gently cups Daryl’s face in his soft hands and pulls him in for a kiss. Paul brushes his thumbs over Daryl’s cheekbones as he slowly runs his tongue over the man’s bottom lip and then carefully nips at it, making Daryl moan softly.

He pulls away and looks at the him, his cheeks are flushed red, like they usually are after they share a kiss. Daryl smiles shyly and then looks down at his feet.

Paul smiles fondly and gives him another soft kiss. “You’re adorable, you know that right?” He whispers and then moves his lips to he man’s neck.

He kisses, sucks and licks for a few moments, creating red marks while Daryl moans softly.

He pulls away after a few moments and begins unbuttoning Daryl’s (actually his) dirty black shirt. Daryl’s chest rises and falls at a faster speed at Paul’s touch and he can pretty much hear Daryl’s heartbeat pounding in his chest.

The younger man offers the older one a reassuring smile once all the buttons are undone and he pushes it off his shoulders. “You’re okay. It’s just me.” He whispers as he looks into Daryl’s deep blue eyes.

Daryl nods and takes a deep breath then reaches down and begins unbuckling his belt. “Fuck.” He huffs at his shaky hands as he fumbles with the belt.

“It’s okay, I got it.” Paul tells him and nudges Daryl’s hands away and begins unbuckling the belt himself.

Once he has the belt undone he pushes Daryl’s jeans and boxers down his long legs, Paul smirks when he sees that the man is already half hard. Daryl then awkwardly pulls his socks off, catching himself on Paul’s shoulders when he nearly falls on his ass.

Paul laughs at him and turns his head to kiss his knuckles.

“You hop in while I undress.” Paul tells him and begins unbuttoning his own white shirt.

Daryl quickly does as he says and shuffles past him, he steps under the water and tilts his head back.

Once Paul has undressed he places both his and Daryl’s clothes on the vanity.

He steps into the shower and then wraps his arms around the man’s waist and kisses the demon tattoos on his shoulder. Daryl turns around to face him nervously, that blush permanent.

Paul reaches behind Daryl and grabs the bottle of shampoo, he squeezes some out onto his hand and then rubs then together.

“Gonna wash my hair?” Daryl grunts with a smirk.

“Of course, it’s filthy.” Paul replies, pointing out the obvious. “Step out of the water for a sec.” He murmurs and Daryl does as he says.

By the time they’re out of the shower Daryl is rock hard and breathing heavily due to Paul’s heavy petting. Once they’re dry Paul takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom.

Paul kisses Daryl hard, backing him up until his knees hit the bed and Paul pushes him backwards. Paul climbs on top of him and kisses him again. Daryl moans into the kiss and tries to keep up with the pace, his hand grabbing at Paul’s hips, Paul’s own hands tangled into his dark and wet strands.

Their hot skin moves against each other as Paul thrusts slowly against Daryl, the friction making both of them moan into the kiss.

“Paul?” Daryl asks nervously when Paul pulls away from kissing his lips to kiss down his neck instead.

Paul lifts his head from his neck. “Yeah?” He asks and reaches a hand down between their bodies to wrap a hand around Daryl’s dick.

“I want…” He whispers, trailing off.

Paul leans down and kisses the other man, softly for a few moments before he leans back up. “Tell me, baby.” He asks.

Daryl blushes at the name, at the whole situation. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a few seconds, mouth falling open at the feeling of Paul’s hand slowly jerking him.

“I want ta go all tha way, want ya inside me.” He manages to get out, his voice quiet, shaky and embarrassed all at the same time. His eyes that he kept closed while he spoke he opens in time to see Paul bite his lip and tilt his head back for a few seconds.

“Are you sure?” Paul asks, his own voice shaky. He stops jerking Daryl’s pre-come leaking dick and trails his hand up the man’s belly, then chest instead.

“Yeah.” Daryl replies almost immediately, shivering at the ticklish touch.

Paul smiles and pushes their lips together, he kisses Daryl hotly and roughly. He pulls away after a few seconds and Daryl whines, chasing after Paul’s lips. “I have been waiting so long to hear you say that.” Paul moans and kisses him again.

Once the kiss comes to an end Paul places his elbows on the bed on either side of Daryl’s body and pushes himself downwards and then off of Daryl. “Aye.” Daryl grunts and rolls over, reaching for Paul’s hip as the other man rummages around through the drawer.

Paul laughs lightly. “I’m finding lube, Daryl. Move so you’re laying against the pillows at the headboard.” He responds and flashes the man a sweet smile over his shoulder.

Daryl moves and fidgets until he gets comfortable. After close to a minute Paul finally find the bottle of lube buried under some books and beanies. With the bottle in his hand he crawls back onto the bed, Daryl grins up at him shyly and Paul leans down and pushes their lips together, he pushes his tongue into the man’s mouth.

“How long does the prep take?” Daryl asks innocently when they pulls apart, gulping down the lump in his throat and licking his lips.

The younger man smiles fondly. “It just depends on how quickly you’ll stretch out.” He replies and strokes his thighs lovingly.

“Kay.” Daryl says and takes another deep breath.

“Spread your legs for me.” Paul murmurs, pushing his thighs as encouragement.

Daryl blushes and spreads his legs wide, pulling them up a bit. Paul’s eyes widen in surprise at the man’s apparent flexibility and Daryl smirks, seeming proud of himself.

Paul wraps a hand around Daryl’s dick again and begins to move his hand up and down, squeezing when he reaches the base and swiping his thumb over his slit when he reaches the head. He goes on for a few minutes until Daryl’s legs are shaking and he’s moaning freely and loudly on the edge of coming.

“I’m gonna start to stretch you, okay?” Paul informs him, giving him the chance to back out if he needed to.

“Kay… Just be… Careful.” Daryl murmurs, his voice seeming nervous, embarrassed and aroused all at the same time.

Paul offers him a soft reassuring smile and bends down to kiss the man’s forehead lovingly. “Of course, baby. I know it’s your first time.” Paul tells him as he pops the lid on the lube and spreads some over his fingers.

He rubs his lubed up fingers over Daryl’s entrance, the man beneath him gasps and then bites his lip as he tries to control his own breathing. Paul gives him a few seconds to get used to that feeling, he wraps a hand around the man’s dick again and begins jerking it slowly as he pushes his index finger inside of him.

Daryl squeezes his eyes shut and grunts at the strange feeling. “How’s that?” Paul asks quietly as he pumps his finger in and out slowly.

“Want another one.” Daryl tells him, he’s beginning to sweat and from his cheeks down to his chest is flushed red.

Paul’s eyebrows raise in surprise and he bites his own lip to silent a groan. “Eager, huh?” Paul asks as he pushes in his middle finger along side the other.

Daryl grunts quietly at the slight burn and throws his arm over his face. Paul begins pumping his fingers again after giving Daryl a moment to adjust, he moans in appreciation.

“Fuck.” Daryl moans when Paul picks up the pace.

Paul sighs and strokes Daryl’s dick a little faster, twisting his wrist in a way that makes Daryl’s legs shake and his stomach tighten. “That’s so good, baby. You’re doing so well.” Paul praises the man.

Paul angles his fingers upwards and then pushes them back inside of the man, Daryl cries out at the feeling of his prostate finally being stimulated. Daryl’s thighs start to shake and he threads his fingers into the covers beneath him when Paul starts scissoring his fingers, making them hit his prostate over and over.

“Fuck! Please, now!” Daryl yells and reaches up to desperately grip at Paul’s shoulders.

Paul shushes him and bends down to kiss the man’s cheeks. “Just one more finger.” Paul tells him gently.

Daryl whines and pushes his head back into the pillows. Paul pulls his fingers out and quickly adds more lube to all three, he then places them at Daryl’s stretched entrance.

“Deep breath, this one might hurt a little.” Paul informs him and drags his eyes up the older man’s body to his face, Daryl locks eyes with him for a few moments while he nods. “Okay, baby.” Paul says.

He slowly begins to push all three fingers inside of the Daryl’s hole, he feels guilty when he hears Daryl hiss through his teeth. He takes his time and it takes him a while to get all three fingers in. He continues to jerk the man’s cock to try and take his mind of some of the discomfort.

Daryl pants and squeezes his eyes shut when Paul starts slowly thrusting his fingers in and out again. Daryl keeps his hands on Paul’s shoulder’s, digging his blunt fingernails into his flesh, surely creating bruises.

“Please.” Daryl moans quietly a few minutes later, his eyes open for the first time in a while, the blue orbs staring up into Paul’s, filled with desire and desperation.

“Okay, gorgeous.” Paul whispers and leans down, he presses their swollen lips together in a passionate kiss.

Paul picks up the bottle of lube and spreads some over his neglected cock, it’s leaking pre-come and aching with the need to come. Once he has himself lubed up he moves in between Daryl’s legs and places his cock at Daryl’s stretched hole. He holds his weight on one elbow beside Daryl’s head and has the other in between their bodies, hand on the base of his dick to help guide himself in.

Paul leans up to Daryl’s face and kisses Daryl’s jaw. “Ready?” He asks as he looks down into Daryl’s eyes.

“Please, Paul.” Daryl whimpers desperately.

Paul smiles softly and begins to push inside. He moans when the head breaches Daryl’s tight muscles and enters his heat. He slowly pushes in inch by inch while Daryl makes all sorts of beautiful noises beneath him until he is fully sheathed.

The younger man groans and shoves his face into Daryl’s sweaty and flushed neck, he begins sucking and nibbling at the skin while Daryl adjusts to having Paul inside of him.

Daryl begins rocking his hips after a while, trying to get Paul to start thrusting. The movements make Paul groan and swear into Daryl’s neck, he kisses his skin one more time before he lifts his head up so he can watch Daryl’s face as he begins thrusting.

“Yeah? Feel good, baby?” Paul asks, his voice cracks when he watches Daryl’s jaw drop open and a cry leaves it.

“Yes.” Daryl whines loudly and pushes himself up to push his lips back onto Paul’s, Paul smirks and pushes his tongue inside of his mouth immediately and drags it along the side of Daryl’s own.

Paul begins thrusting harder after a few minutes, the noises Daryl’s making driving him crazy and driving him to thrust into the man harder, wanting to make him feel even better.

Paul groans when one of Daryl’s hands moves from his shoulder down to wrap around his leaking and throbbing cock. He begins tugging at desperately, he’s already getting close to the edge. Paul’s hands roaming all over his body and his dick stretching him and hitting his prostate over is too much for him to handle and he knows he won’t last much longer.

Realising what Daryl is doing Paul sits up so he’s on his knees, slipping out of him and Daryl nearly growls at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

“Tha fuck, Paul?” He asks, digging the fingernails of the hand that’s still on his shoulder into his flesh.

Paul smirks, smug at how desperately Daryl seems to want him back inside. “Relax.” He murmurs and squeezes the man’s well muscled thigh. Paul grabs his hips and lifts them up making the other man yelp i surprise, Paul makes sure his feet are planted deeply into the bed. “Hold yourself up while I push back in.” He tells him and places the tip back at Daryl’s slightly gaping entrance.

The other man groans in appreciation as he is stretched out again, crying out loudly when Paul rubs against his prostate. “Fuck! Like this way better!” He exclaims in ecstasy and moves his hands to grab at Paul’s waist, his finger tips squeezing and the nails pinching at his flesh.

Paul chuckles lightly and takes a tight hold of his boyfriend’s hips. “You feel so fucking good, Daryl.” He moans and starts thrusting again. “You’re gonna have to keep holding some of your weight up but I can take most of it.” Paul tells him, his voice strained with pleasure and he’s proud of himself for managing to get that sentence out.

The sound of skin slapping against skin is loud and filling the room, their nosies of pleasure even louder as they chase after their orgasms desperately.

Soon enough Daryl starts jerking himself again, spreading his pre-come over his dick as he moans Paul’s name. Paul grunts and moans as he watches Daryl withering on his cock and jerking himself, desperately trying to come.

When Paul feels himself on the edge a few moments later he starts thrusting faster and harder, Daryl’s hand that isn’t pumping his cock his dragging up and down his back, leaving angry red nails marks that sting.

“Come on, Daryl.” Paul moans, his own orgasm is fast approaching and he wants Daryl to come first.

Paul’s words of encouragement send Daryl over the edge and he’s screaming his orgasm to the roof as come spurts from his dick and all over his chest and stomach.

Daryl’s screaming of his name as he comes is what pushes Paul to his orgasm. He, like Daryl, throws his head towards the ceiling as he comes, moaning loudly as he continues his hard thrusting to ride out the last of his orgasm, his come painting Daryl’s insides.

Once the oversensitivity is too much for him Paul gently pulls out of the exhausted man beneath him and carefully lowers him down onto the bed. Paul stays up on his knees and looks down at Daryl, he’s laying spread out arms above him on the pillows, his eyes closed and his mouth open panting softly. He’s flushed rose red from his cheeks down to just above his hard nipples, his cock is softening and laying against his his hip, his stomach and some of his chest is covered in his come. Paul’s eyes trail down his body to his still exposed hole, some of his come is leaking out and onto the mattress beneath him. He looks completely fucked out, completely gorgeous.

“Stop staring.” Daryl mumbles in embarrassment a few moments later, Paul had been too busy staring to notice he has opened his eyes.

Paul laughs softly and bends over, kissing his pink and swollen lips lovingly. “Sorry, you’re just too fucking beautiful.” Paul replies cheekily when he pulls away, he reaches over to the nightstand and plucks a few tissues from the box.

“Stop.” Daryl whines and throws an arm over his face.

Paul laughs and begins to swipe tissues over Daryl’s stomach, cleaning off the come. He gently does the same to his hole and then stands up from the bed to place the dirty tissues in the trashcan on the other side of the room, turning the light off while he’s over there.

When he gets back to the bed Daryl has crawled under the covers and is waiting for him, Paul gives him a smile as he crawls into bed beside him. He lays on his back and hold his arm out as an invitation, Daryl takes it and crawls onto Paul. He places his head on Paul’s chest and throws and arm over his stomach, snuggling into his warmth and closing his eyes.

Paul smiles fondly and wraps his arms around Daryl, holding his body close and then kissing the top of his head, he then closes his own eyes.

“How was your first time?” Paul asks quietly as he trails his fingers up and down Daryl’s muscled arm.

Daryl hums and presses his nose against Paul’s bare chest. “Good, real fuckin’ good.” Daryl replies and then kisses the spot he had been nuzzling. “‘M glad it was with ya.” He then tells him, his voice a whisper.

Paul smiles widely and squeezes Daryl. “So am I, I’m so glad you trusted me.” Paul tells him, kissing his forehead again.

“Trust ya with anythin’.” Daryl replies, his voice the most sincere Paul has ever heard it.

Paul’s still swollen lips spread in a smile. “I love you, Daryl.” He whispers and grabs Daryl’s chin.

Daryl complies to Paul’s request and tilts his head up, he presses his lips against Paul’s happily. Paul gently runs the tip of his tongue over Daryl’s bottom lip. When Daryl grants him access he gently pushes his tongue inside and explores his mouth.

They pull apart after a few minutes and Daryl tucks his head back underneath Paul’s chin. “I love ya too.” Daryl tells him, Paul’s collarbone is in his reach so that's what he presses his lips to.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, Paul knows Daryl is still awake by his breathing.

Paul gently drags his fingernails over Daryl’s arm. “I’m so glad I found you.” He whispers into Daryl’s mess of dark brunette hair.

“Me too.” Daryl replies, his voice so quiet Paul can barely hear him. He takes a breath before he speaks again. “Thanks for stickin’ with me.”

Paul kisses the top of Daryl’s head. “Always.” He tells the other man, meaning it, truly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy!  
> Check out my Tumblr iiloulouii


End file.
